


peace

by Monster_hunter82



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Peter Parker, F/M, Parent Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster_hunter82/pseuds/Monster_hunter82
Summary: Peter Parker finds himself four years old in a hydra base, will he escape before he loses who he is. Or will the Peter we all know and love be gone for good?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first story so please be nice. constructive criticism welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I own nothing but my own plot.

Gunfire. That was the first thing I heard. Loud to loud. Screaming, why so much screaming. I must’ve blacked out because when I woke up next it was quiet. “Anyone there?!” I shouted, but no one responded. Checking to see if my comms were in, I realized something didn’t feel right. “Hello?” I tested again, “Shut up!” I heard someone yell back. “hello are you there?” I screamed wanting so much to be heard. “I said Shut up! Kid just go back to sleep, someone will be here soon.” the voice told me. “but you’re here now” and then I realized that my voice sounded off, almost like a child’s. I started to explore this room they put me in, I found a door leading to a bathroom, I tried to look in the mirror but for some reason I was to short. I hoisted myself up onto the counter and what I saw staring back at me wasn’t me, well it was me, but me from when I was four years old. I screamed and fell off the counter hitting my head, hard, on the floor. Someone came in and picked me up, “put me down ya jerk” I yelled. “calm down freak, I'm not gonna hurt you” the man replied. I started to kick and punch but my little body was to weak in comparison to him. “If you don’t calm down I'm going to make you!” he finally yelled. I quieted, now kinda scared. He took me out of the room I woke up in and into what looked almost like a doctors office. “Where am I?” I asked quietly not trying to get hurt. “You are in a secret hydra facility, Peter. Apparently the drug didn’t work as much as I thought it would, you still have your memories.” he said as he put me down on a table. “What do you mean I still have my memories?” I questioned again, he ignored me. “I hoped it wouldn’t have to come to this, but we have to wipe him” he whispered to a man I didn’t see when we first came in. I stayed quiet not letting know I could hear them. I tried a different tactic, “where is my mommy and my daddy?” I asked as innocently as I could. “Wait how old are you?” he asked in a quizzical voice. “I’m dis many” I said as I held up 4 fingers. “do you know who the avengers are?” he asked. “Are dey the super-heros?” I answered stupidly. “yes have you ever met them?” “no, why. I want my daddy” I wanted to get out of the room but I needed to play the part of a scared toddler. I started to cry, not real tears, but enough to make him uncomfortable. “uh their not here, I'm their friend, they had to leave late last night and couldn’t say goodbye, they asked me to watch you.” not bad I thought, I made myself cry a bit more then said, “oh ok, can I have some food?” like any toddler would. “uh sure ok” he picked me back up and we were on the move. He took me to a room that looked like the one I was in before, but this looked like someone lived here, he put me down. “stay here someone will be along shortly” he said as he left the room. I sat on the floor not wanting to disrupt the stuff. It felt like forever before a small tray of food slipped though a slot on the bottom of the door, “eat up” said a quiet voice. I looked over and on the plate was a huge piece of steak, some broccoli, and a whole potato that maybe was baked? I had no clue. They gave me a fork and knife, which were probably going to be to big for me to use, and a huge glass of milk. ‘how am I supposed eat this’ I thought to myself. I started picking at the broccoli, that was the only thing I wouldn’t need to fork and knife to eat. I took the tray into a corner and sat there staring at the food, I heard the sound of a keypad and the door opened. I stayed where I was but looked over. Never would I have guessed who walked in next. Bucky walked in with his tray of food and sat on the bed. I stayed in the corner where he couldn’t see me, but I guess the little kid in me wanted to eat, and said the best thing to do was to ask for help. I held out for a while, and finally Bucky fell asleep. I curled up into a ball and tried to fall asleep, but the hunger pains kept me up. The next morning I woke up to the sound of trays sliding through the slot, I looked over and one of the trays was left in the middle of the floor, Bucky put his tray on the table and walking into the bathroom. As fast as I could I grabbed my tray and went back to my corner, almost as soon as I did that Bucky came back out, looked where my tray was, nodded and ate his. I looked to see what they gave me, and to my surprise it was the same thing as diner, except with carrots instead. I started to cry silently, I curled into a ball to try to calm my stomach pains but ended up falling asleep. When I woke up I was alone in the room, but somehow all the food on both trays had been cut up. I silently thanked Bucky, and started shoving food into my mouth not even worrying about using the fork. Eventually I ate as much as I could, I realized it was hardly a whole tray, but whatever. The next thought in my head was that I needed to wash my hands, I stood up and walked into the bathroom and noticed I really needed to go, because I haven’t gone since yesterday. So I used the bathroom, and now the challenge of trying to wash my hands. I hoisted myself up onto the counter, and washed them, then I felt myself starting to fall, ‘oh no, of course this is my luck’ I thought as I slipped. But for some reason I didn’t hit the ground, I felt hands grab me. I opened my eyes to see that was in Bucky’s arms, and I cursed myself for having such bad timing. I started to violently wiggle to get down but he held me there. “Calm down kid, I'm not gonna hurt you” he said gruffly. I stilled, “What’s your name kid” he asked me. “Peter, Peter Parker.” I answered confidently, not wanting him to think I'm weak, even though I am. “Alright Peter I'm going to put you down, and next time you go to wash your hands just use a chair.” he said tiredly. “ok, hey what’s your name?” I asked how I thought a kid would ask. “Bucky, I think” I nodded, and ran to my corner. Food came late that night, and surprise, surprise guess what it was. The same dang meal they fed me for breakfast and diner. I sighed and left the tray on the floor and went to the corner. I don’t know why but I found myself crying, maybe it was the little kid in me but I cried for a while, until I heard a gruff voice say “calm down I'll cut it for ya if you want” I looked up and standing above me was Bucky. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, I don’t kno-” I started to apologize more but he cut me off “shut it and eat”. I looked up through watery eyes to see him walking back to his bed, but he left a tray of cut up food for me. I whispered a thanks then started eating, again I kinda forgot to use my fork, so when I was finished I needed to wash my hands. I remembered Bucky told me to use the chair, but now it was a game of can I get the chair without waking up Bucky. I quietly got up and walked over to the chair and tried to pick it up. It was to heavy, dang, now I have to slide it I thought to myself. I started to slide it, and it made a horrible screeching sound. I stopped immediately and walked over to the bathroom. I looked to see if there was any way for me to get up there without that chair. No there wasn’t. I turn around and standing behind me is Bucky. I look at him and he looks like he just woke up, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you” I quickly apologized. He turned around and came back with the chair before I could follow him. He picked me and put me on the chair, then left, without a word. I quickly washed my hands and got down off the chair, I went out to the room to say sorry again to Bucky but he wasn’t there. He must’ve left because I made him mad. I started to cry again ‘ugh again with the crying’ I thought to myself, and for some reason everything in the room looked about ten times bigger and I felt alone and scared. I cried for what felt like hours, and sometimes I full on screamed. After a while the door opens and in walks Bucky, I sat in the middle of the floor not even caring he was here, I just wanted Aunt May to tell me its ok, or Tony to teach me how to make something in the lab. We sat in silence for a while, then he did something I didn’t expect, he came over picked me up, sat down on the bed and just held me. I thought I heard him say something but I was to tired to understand him. I fell asleep in his arms that night and everything felt ok. I woke up hoping the previous night was just a dream, just my luck it wasn’t. But the good thing was that Bucky wasn’t there, I thought it was a good thing he wasn’t here, but I just felt more alone then I did the previous night. ‘stupid baby body, needing love and affection’ I thought. I found a bowl of oatmeal on the floor instead of steak, and a smaller then normal spoon. I thanked whatever God was out there, and started to eat. It was nice to be able to eat without getting covered, I also noticed I cup of juice, it wasn’t glass like the ones they gave me milk in which was nice. Once I finished eating I felt tired, so I got on the bed and fell asleep, I woke feeling wet and gross, then it dawned on me. ‘I think I wet the bed’ I thought and silently cursed myself and this stupid baby body. I took the sheets off the bed and put them in the bathtub, then I took a towel and dried the bed, I couldn’t remember what May did to get rid of the smell but this will have to work I thought as I put soap and hot water on the towel and scrubbed the mattress. Then I looked in the bathroom closet and found bedsheets, I went to put them on the bed but I was to late. Bucky walked in the room to see me fall and get tangled up in the bedsheets I was carrying. In the blink of an eye he had me in his arms untangled from the sheets. He then put me back on the floor went into the bathroom came out with some cleaner I didn’t know was there, and had the bed clean and made in the time it took me to take off the dirty sheets. I went to apologize and he stopped me saying “its ok it happens to everyone that age” I sat on the floor, and started to fall back asleep but he picked me up and said “we need to get you changed before you fall asleep again”. I must’ve looked confused because he clarified “your clothes are dirty, and you haven’t had a bath since you got here.” I nodded sleepily. “ok” I yawned. Instead of taking me into the bathroom, he walked out of the room and took me into what looked like a locker room. He handed me a bar of soap “do you know how to shower by yourself?” he asked kindly, I nodded and went into where the were, “I’ll be back in a minute” I nodded again still to embarrassed to talk. He walked out of the room, and I started to shower, once I had finished I realized I didn’t have any clean clothes. I looked out of the little alcove that was the shower and to my surprise there was a towel and some clothes. I dried off, got dressed, and walked out and there he was, just sitting there, waiting. He looked at me laughed a little, walked over and started to take off my shirt, I squealed and he laughed some more then said “your shirts on backwards”. He fixed it and by the time he did I was almost falling over because of how tired I was. I then did something I never thought I would do, I lifted my arms in the universal sign for pick me up, and he did. He carried me all the way back to our room and when we got there, there was another smaller bed next to his. He placed me in it and I fell asleep feeling not as scared anymore. It went like that for a while and eventually we found ourselves a routine, that was sometimes broken when he had to leave for days at a time. But he always came back like he promised. Until one day he didn’t come back, I was five when he left and didn’t come back. They started to train me and teach me, I was probably smarter then most high-school graduates by the time I was six. And that’s when they sent me on my first mission, kill the winter solider. What I didn’t know was that the winter solider was Bucky until they told me, they thought it would be easy for me to blend in at malls and supermarkets in areas they heard he was in. What they didn’t plan for was where was I going to live? I slept on the streets, or in abandoned buildings, or anywhere I could really, it took me 3 months to find him. And when I did it took everything in me not to run into his arms and tell him I missed him, I had to kill him. That was my mission, kill the winter solider, I tried so hard but I couldn’t do it. I finally found him, I found Bucky. During a report one day they told me he betrayed hydra and that if he wanted to he could’ve taken me with him, but he left me behind. I almost got him but he caught me, I punched and kicked and used all my training but he was to good. He had me down in no time flat, when he finally looked at me, he smiled and hugged me, he told me he had missed. But how could I believe him, he left me behind, I was five, they tortured me to be as good as him. And I failed. I started to cry as I thought how mad they were gonna be once they found out I failed, it was almost like he could read my mind beause he said “don’t worry they will never find you if you stay with me, I promise” and that’s when I finally felt peace, a peace I hadn’t felt since I was with him a year ago. I fell asleep in his arms right then and there, he just held me and didn’t make me let go. I started to wake up and thought this day had been a dream. But then I realized I was still in his arms, he must’ve known I was awake because he said that we were almost home, I looked to see where we were and I remembered this place, but from where. I looked deep into my brain and I got it, we were walking into the Avengers tower, it all came back to me. My name is Peter Parker and before hydra captured me I was a seventeen year old boy, I was Spiderman. I was an avenger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Bucky end up at Avengers tower. Will everything go smoothly or will chaos ensue?
> 
> I suck at summeries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome

I was an avenger. I tried to think about what happened that day I was captured, but nothing came to mind. Except for the fact that I lied about knowing who I was. “Bucky do we have to go in there?” I asked him quietly. I was hoping he’d say no and we could be on our way. But nooooo, he kept walking so either he didn’t hear me or just ignored my question. 

As we walked in a voice from the celling said “welcome back Sergeant Barnes and Peter Parker” I tried to find where the voice was coming from, but I couldn’t. I think Bucky thought I was scared because he rocked back and forth a bit and told me that I was ok. We went into an elevator that had no buttons, but Bucky just said what floor we wanted and it started to move. The doors opened up to a big room that looked like a huge living room, and for some reason I felt like I had been here before. There were a lot people in here, well more like nine, but that’s still a lot. One person looked up when we arrived, but then it was like a domino effect where once the one had looked up everyone else did but one at a time. It was kinda funny the way they all slowly turned their heads and then looked at me and Bucky with confused looks. 

“um, hi, I'm Peter” I said loud enough so they could hear me. 

“what’s your last name kid?” some guy in a suit with a goatee asked me. He was the only person in the room that didn’t look up when we walked in. 

“Parker” I said meekly. Goatee guy’s head snapped up so fast you would think his neck broke. They all stared like they had seen a ghost, and it freaked me out because they were looking at me, and I don’t think I'm a ghost. 

“wait you’re Peter Parker? How old are ya kid?” this tall muscular blonde guy stood up and asked. I only nodded and didn’t answer his other question. There were to many people and they were all staring at me. I shrunk into Bucky’s shoulder, and I guess he knew what I was asking because he moved a little so I was almost hidden from view of everyone. The big blonde dude stood up and started to walk over here, I whimpered a bit, and I guess Bucky heard my plea for help because he looked at him and the blonde dude stopped walking towards us. 

“Guys give him some space, you’re scaring him.” Bucky turned and walked back to the elevator and got on. We didn’t go anywhere but once the doors closed he sat on the floor and moved me so I was facing him in his lap. He just let me sit there and lean my head on his chest the way we used to when we were in that room. I don’t know how long we sat there but I must’ve fallen asleep because the next thing I knew we were sitting at a table surrounded by everyone. They were all eating, but stopped the minute I started to stir. 

“He’s awake” I tried to see who said it but they were where I couldn’t see them. 

“Hey, did you sleep well?” I heard Bucky ask softly. I slowly nodded and went back to hiding my face in Bucky’s shoulder. 

“who are these people?” I whispered into Bucky’s ear. He chuckled and swallowed his food. 

“Guys introduce yourselves” he said to everyone chuckling to himself. 

The blonde guy went first. “Oh right, hi I'm Steve Rodgers, aka Captain America” 

Next was a lady with red hair. “ I'm Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow” she was the black widow. She was the person that hydra always told me to be like, but I guess she is good now to, like Bucky. 

Then went a man with shaggy brown hair. “um hi I'm Bruce Banner” he was the hulk! I wondered why he didn’t tell me that but I guess he’s not to happy with his alter ego. 

Next a black guy. “ ‘sup I'm Sam Wilson, aka Falcon, only the best super-hero ever” I laughed at Natasha smacked the back of his head. 

Then another redhead but she looked younger the Natasha. “Hello my name is Wanda, I am also Scarlett Witch.” she was very well spoken and her voice had a foreign accent. I told myself I would need to ask her where she was from later. 

Then went a man who looked very out of place. “ I am Vision, I was one of Tony’s AI’s” 

Next went goatee man. “ I'm Tony Stark, aka Ironman, but you probably know that.” I shrugged because I didn’t know that but I didn’t say anyhting. 

A lady with light red hair and freckles went next. “Hi I'm Pepper Potts, I’m not a super-hero" I giggled because she laughed when she said it, and her laugh was nice. 

Then a very big man went. “hello young Peter, I am Thor, Prince of Asgard!” his voice was very loud and I felt like the whole room was shaking when he talked. 

I guess another man came while I was sleeping because then next one to go wasn’t there earlier. “ hey I'm James Rhodes, aka Rhodey, aka War Machine.” 

I guess they were waiting for me to say something because they were all staring at me. “ hi I'm Peter Parker, they called me паук” 

“how original” Tony whispered, I heard him though, because of my super hearing. I heard Bucky make a low growling sound. He stood up and started to walk out, we got to a hallway before. He stopped when he heard someone calling after him. 

“Bucky what’s wrong? Why did you storm out?” Steve came and asked. 

“I’m done with Starks bullshit. Did you hear what he said? I’m leaving.” Bucky practically yelled 

“Bucky calm down, I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it.” Steve tried to reason. Bucky just shook his head, we went to the elevator and went to Bucky and Steve’s floor. He put me down on the couch then went to another room. He came out with a backpack. The he did something I didn’t expect, he used the sign language we made while we were in hydra. He signed ‘lets go’ I guess he was to mad to speak. 

We left the tower, and after walking a couple blocks he finally turned to me and said “we have you been sleeping” my eyes started to water at the thought of sleeping in that cold abandoned building again. He must’ve noticed because he picked me up and just held me as I cried against his shirt. “hey its ok, I just wanted to know if you had anything you wanted to get” he reassured me. I nodded and pointed in the direction of the building. After getting my stuff from the building we went to Bucky’s apartment in Brooklyn. He told me that I could sleep in his room if I wanted and that he was going to shower. 

I fell asleep quickly but not for long. Almost as soon as I fell asleep my brain was filled with moments from hydra. In my dream they were doing everything they told me they would if I didn’t complete my mission. Bucky must have seen that I was having a nightmare and tried to wake me up. I flinched when I woke up, and he held his hands up in the universal sign for ‘I’m not going to hurt you'. “Hey its ok, they cant get you here” he whispered. That night I fell asleep curled up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got so excited when you guys left kudos and comments!! please keep it up


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some peter and Bucky fluff. also a trip to Walmart!!!
> 
> i suck at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer- i don't own any Marvel characters, and i probably never will

When I woke up, I was confused to feel warm and safe, then the reality of last night came back to me. Bucky hadn’t moved even though I could sense he was awake, he must’ve known that I was also awake because he said good morning, and that he was going to the bathroom. He put me down and got up. 

“What time is it?” I asked as he walked out of the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom. 

“7:30 in the morning, way too damn early to be up.” he said as he got back into the bed, he pulled me back into his arms and fell asleep almost instantly. I just laid there, not feeling particularly tired, but also not wanting to move. For the first time in a long time I felt safe and loved. 

I must’ve fallen back asleep because I was woken up by Bucky’s phone ringing from the other room. If I didn’t have my enhanced hearing it probably wouldn’t have woken me up but it did. Apparently, it woke Bucky up too, because he grumbled some curses and stood up, taking me with him. 

“hello” he grumbled into the phone, “no, I don’t want to hear it, if wants to apologize he can damn well call me himself” he angrily said to the person on the other line. He then hung up, he apologized for yelling and set me down in the kitchen. “What do ya want for breakfast?” he asked me. I just shrugged, not really knowing what people normally have for breakfast. 

He just nodded and went to the fridge, he looked inside for a while then said “ya want eggs?” again I shrugged not remembering what eggs tasted like. “ok eggs it is” he replied. He got out a pan from the cabinet, and cracked 2 eggs into it, I listened to them sizzle and pop as they cooked. 

“why do they sound like that?” I casually asked him as he flipped them. 

“That's a great question peter” he said, but that was all he said. He must still be angry from his phone call. I sat at the table as he put a plate and fork down in front of me. On the plate were two white things with yellow stuff inside them, these must be eggs, I thought to myself. 

“What's inside them?” I asked Bucky as he made himself something. 

“It's called the yolk, I don’t really know what it is, I just know it tastes good” he answered as he mixed vegetables with his. 

“Oh, why is it yellow? Are you sure it's safe to eat?” I asked. 

He looked annoyed when he answered “I don’t know why its yellow Peter, and it's not poisoned, just eat it” 

I poked the center with my fork and the yolk started coming out of the egg “I think I made it bleed, is the yolk the blood?” I asked him as I was panicking. 

“It's not bleeding Peter, and it’s not blood either, look” he walked over and took my fork and cut a piece of my egg and ate it. “See it’s fine, why would I eat something if it was poison?” 

“Ok” I said as I took my fork back. I cut a small bite and ate it, as I chewed it, I realized eggs were really good. I vaguely remember eating eggs before hydra took me, but I didn’t tell Bucky that. 

He sat down across from me, his eggs looked different than mine, all of his were yellow with green, red, and brown pieces in them. “What is that?” I asked him pointing to his plate. 

“It’s called an omelet, it's still eggs but I mixed them up and added in spinach, bacon bits, and red peppers into it, then you put cheese in the middle. 

“Mhmm” I mumbled with my mouth full, he just laughed and started eating. “What are we doing today, could we spar or do target practice?” I asked him excitedly when I had finished my eggs. 

“Sparring and target practice? I was thinking something more like some movies or go to a park” he answered me. 

“What's a park? Is that somewhere you train?” I asked as he washed the dishes 

“No, a park is somewhere that kids go to play, and people like to explore trails in the woods or go for a jog, have you never been to one?” he looked back at me. I tried to think if I've been to a park. 

“I don’t think I've ever been to one, could we maybe go there?” I shyly said. 

“Yeah I think we can do that, only if you’re ok with some people coming with us” he said to me. I thought about it for a couple minutes. “It’s just some people you met last night, and even if you're not ok with it they don’t have to come” he clarified. 

“That sounds ok. Could we still train there though? Like even just cardio, I haven't had somewhere to safely train in a while” I said. He thought about for a minute. 

“Yeah we could probably do a little. But not too much, you need to have some down time too.” he answered me with a smile. 

About twenty minutes later he announced it was time to leave. “Before we get to the park, we have to make one stop to get you some new clothes” I looked down at what I was wearing, it was a hydra suit, I don’t know what was wrong with it, it wasn’t dirty. 

“Why? My clothes aren't dirty” I said defensively, hydra made sure I knew how to keep my clothes clean. 

“Calm down, you can't walk around in a hydra suit, we need to get you clothes that a kid would wear, I won't take away your old ones if you don’t want me to” he tried to reassure me. I just nodded still a little upset, but willing to not fight about it. 

We went to this store called Walmart, as soon as we walked in the door, I was overwhelmed, there were people everywhere. Young kids crying because they wanted a certain toy, adults yelling at their phones, and people wanting Bucky’s picture or autograph. Then I saw something that made me stop in my tracks, standing in the aisle right in front of me was a huge creature. It was covered in fur with huge ears and sharp teeth. I was so scared I couldn’t move, as soon as Bucky realized I wasn’t walking with him he turned around. He walked back over to me and crouched down to be eye level with me. 

“Hey you ok?” he asked me quietly. I shook my head no, I pointed at the creature and he turned to look at it. “It’s alright that’s just a dog, it can't hurt you right now, I won’t let it.” he whispered to me. He tried to stand up but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. He just sighed and picked me up when he tried to stand again. 

I held on as tight as I could as Bucky walked toward the ‘dog’ as he called it. I whimpered in his ear and he just kept walking the same direction. I stared whining louder and this time he acknowledged me. “Calm down we have to go this way to get to the clothes, I won’t stop near it though.” I slightly nodded and buried my head in his neck as we got closer. I heard people try g to get his attention but like he promised he didn’t stop. 

When he stopped, I finally dared to look up, to my surprise we were in a section dedicated to young boys clothing. He put me down in the middle of it all, and I looked up in shock, he chuckled “You need to look around and see what you like” he explained. 

I looked around at everything “What do I like?” I asked him. 

This time it was Bucky who looked shocked, “What do you like? Well, you like what you think looks cool, and if you want to wear it.” 

I started to walk around the section looking at the shirts and pants on each rack carefully. After about ten minutes wandering around I picked out a black t-shirt with white long sleeve and a light teal race car on the front, and a pair of jeans. I brought them over to Bucky and held them up to him “find something you like?” he asked with a smile. I just nodded still unsure how this works. He looked at the items critically, and for a minute I thought he would say no to them. 

“What rack were these on?” he asked and I walked over to the rack the shirt was on, he hung the shirt back up and my eyes started to tear up, I told myself not to cry and that it was just a silly shirt. But then he picked up another of the same one. Then he did the same with the jeans. 

“Why did you pick different ones?” I asked him, as we walked to a different part of the same section. 

“I needed to grab the right size, the shirt was way too small, and the pants were way to big” he said with a smile. 

“What now?” I asked as we got to a wall with small brightly colored packages on it. 

“You need socks and underwear, pick out whatever ones you like” he told me. I looked up at the wall and realized that some of the packages had pictures on them, I saw a pack of underwear that had the Avengers on it, and one that had race cars, and another one that had dinosaurs. I pointed to the ones with the Avengers (of course). Now socks I thought to myself, I picked just plain white, grey, and black ones. Bucky picked the right size of both as well. 

“Now shoes.” he said and we walked to another section. I looked at all the options and was quickly overwhelmed. “Oh yeah pick out two pairs, a pair of sneakers, and whatever other pair you want.” he stated as he looked at jackets and sweatshirts. 

I ended up picking a pair of blue and black sneakers that lit up when you walked, and a pair of black combat boots like the ones I used to wear in hydra. “What size do I wear?” I asked him as he walked back over with a black and orange coat, and a camo sweatshirt in his hands. 

“Let's try a size two.” he said, I picked them of the rack and held them out to him. He put the rest of the stuff down on the bench I told me to sit on it. He took of the tennis shoe I had on, and slid the sneaker onto my foot, it was way too big. “Alright how about...... a thirteen and a half?” he said and he put that one on my foot. It was slightly to big, but just big enough where it was ok. 

“Ok, anything we need?” I just shrugged and put my shoe back on. We walked to the front and he paid for everything. Then he took me into the bathroom and ripped the tags of the clothes. “Go in there and change into these, you can put your old clothes in the bag” he instructed. I did as I was told and came out of the stall when I was done. He handed me my new sneakers and I put them one. I was feeling very worn out from our trip, I guess Bucky noticed because he picked me up and carried me to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know how this was. constructive criticism welcome. comments make my day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Bucky take a trip to the park
> 
> I suck at summeries sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I own nothing but my own plots
> 
> I apologise for taking so long to update this, even with quarantine life has been crazy. My whole family has been working on our house to try to sell it, and with quarantine we've had time. but heres another chapter!!!

Peter was asleep by the time they got to Bucky’s car, he placed Peter into the backseat, and their purchases up front and started the drive to the park. 

As they got to the park Peter started to wake up, “where are we?” he asked looking at the playground equipment and kids everywhere. 

“The park” Bucky answered gruffly also looking at all the people. 

“Why are there so many people?” I asked timidly. 

“Because it a nice day, if you don’t want to stay that’s fine, we can go somewhere else” he assured me. 

I thought about it for a minute and shook my head. “No, we can stay, I think.” I said to him. As I was scoping out the best place to train, I noticed three people walking towards us. It was Steve, Sam, and Natasha from last night, I liked those three they were nice. Bucky also had noticed them and started walking in their direction, I followed behind him slowly staying aware of my surroundings. 

“Hey, look Stark is sorry, he just doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut.” Natasha started as soon as he was close enough to talk. 

“Well he needs to come to me; I’ve had it up to here with his offhanded comments about things he knows nothing about.” Bucky answered in his usual quiet, cold voice. “Anyway, I promised Peter we could train a bit while we’re here, do you guys want to do some cardio with us?” he asked the three. 

“I’m in” Steve answered. 

“I can try to keep up” Sam said with a laugh. 

“You boys have fun; I have some Shield stuff to do” Natasha added with a wink. I think that was meant for the guys and not me to see, but I saw it. 

“Peter do you want to wear your sneakers, or your training boots for this?” Bucky asked me once Natasha had walked away. 

“Could I wear my boots?” I asked quietly not wanting to upset anyone. 

“Of course you can, stay here I’ll go get them.” He told me. I didn’t want to stay with two people I didn’t know really well but one thing hydra made sure I was, was obedient. Bucky wasn’t gone long, for which I was grateful, and he held my boots in his hand. 

“Thank you” I said after he helped me put them on. 

“So where do you guys want to run?” Steve asked. 

“We can do the Blue trail if you want” Sam offered. 

“Yeah that sounds like a good one” Bucky answered. “You let me know if you need to stop ok?” He told me. I just nodded, trying to get into the running mindset. 

We started off going a nice jogging speed but I wanted to run, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could following signs for orange trail. After a while I couldn't even hear them behind me anymore, so I stopped to let them catch up. I found a bench on the side of the path and sat down to wait. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“I thought he was going to be fast, but not this fast” Sam said as they rounded another corner and still didn’t see Peter. 

Bucky stopped in his tracks. “He’s not this fast, he can’t be. We should've passed him 10 minutes ago!” He was starting to get nervous. “He knows better than to go off the trail” Bucky said as he turned looking in the woods for any sign of Peter. 

“Buck calm down, maybe He’s just around the corner” Steve said trying to calm him down. 

“I’ll go look” Sam volunteered trying to be helpful, he ran around the corner. 

“What if something happened to him? Or Hydra found him and took him? I couldn’t live with myself if he has to go back there. They will definitely punish him for not finishing his mission, or worse” Bucky was starting to hyperventilate. 

“Buck, I need you to calm down. You panicking isn't going to help him right now. Let's just try breathing, ok, ready, in two, three, four, out, two, three, four” Steve continued. 

“Thanks Steve I just don’t want him to get hurt” Bucky answered after he calmed a bit. Right at that moment Sam came back around the bend. “Did you find him?” Bucky asked pretty sure he knew the answer. 

“I’m sorry Bucky, he's not there” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Hey, are you alright sweetie?” A strange voice I didn’t recognize asked me. I have been sitting on the bench for 30 minutes and Bucky’s still not here. 

“I’m ok” I answered quietly. I want Bucky now, maybe he just slowed down. 

“Where’s your Mom honey?” the women asked me. 

“I don’t know, she died a long time ago. Do you know where Bucky is?” I asked her, maybe she knows him. 

“Who’s Bucky? Is that your dad, or your brother? What's his last name?”, she asks a lot of questions. 

“No Bucky’s my solider. His last name is Barnes.” I told her grinning. I am really glad I knew his last name. 

“Oh, you’re looking for Bucky Barnes, the Winter Solider? Where's your Dad?” she asked like I didn’t just ask if she knew where he was. 

“My dad's dead too. Do you know Bucky?” I asked with tears starting to form in my eyes. I just got him back, now he's gone again. I began to cry, something I haven't done since those first nights in Hydra. I just want my Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Reviews make my day, constructive criticism is welcome!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park: the second act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i own nothing but my plot
> 
> I'm sorry this is short chapter, I don't have a lot of motivation right now. imma try to update more soon

“I’m sorry Bucky, he's not there” 

“What do you mean ‘he’s not there’? Where is he?” Bucky yelled franticly. Steve could tell he was on the verge of a panic attack, something that’s never good with a brainwashed super solider. 

“Bucky you need to calm down, if you panic now, we won be able to find him” Steve said knowing reason usually works when Bucky gets this bad. 

“You’re right.” he sighed. “Wait a minute, there was a split in the path a little ways back, maybe he got confused and used that one” he said with a new confidence. 

“Ok that’s a good start” Steve answered. So, with their new goal in mind, they started running back the way they came. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I sat there crying for my soldier for a couple minutes. 

“Honey I need you to tell me where your mommy and daddy are, I can't help you unless I know” the lady kept trying to ask me where my mom and dad were, but I told her already they are dead. 

“I told you, I just want my Bucky” I cried. 

“Kid?” I heard someone call. I quickly looked to where the voice was coming from. It was someone from the other night at the tower, Rhodey, I think. I ran over to him as fast as I could, which is pretty fast, and collided with his legs, I reached my arms up and I guess he got what I was saying because he picked me up right away. “Where’s Bucky, Steve and Sam?” he asked. 

“I don’t know, we were running, but then I got tired so I stopped on the bench, then they didn’t come, and this lady kept asking where my mommy and daddy were but I told her dead, and that I wanted Bucky, and she asked if I meant Bucky Barnes, and I said yes but she went back to asking an=bout my parents and she wouldn’t help me?” I cried into his shoulder. 

“Ok I only got like half of that but it's enough. Why did you keep asking about parents when he told you they were dead?” he said now addressing the lady. 

“I-.. You're-… I'm uh. You're James Rhodes” she stuttered. 

“Yep that’s me you can go now” he said annoyed. “Come on let's go find Bucky” he said loud enough for only me to hear. “Which way did you come from?” he asked. 

“That way” I said pointing in the direction I thought I came from. We started walking that way, and when we went to turn a corner, we almost ran into Bucky who was running. 

“Peter!” he exclaimed. 

“Bucky!” I yelled reaching out for him to hold me. Hi did and I just leaned my head on his shoulder happy I finally got my soldier. 

“Rhodey, where was he?” Steve asked. 

“He was sitting on a bench; a woman was trying to ‘help him’ but really she just kept asking for his parents even though he told her they were dead” Rhodey answered. 

“Thank you so much for finding him” Bucky said gratefully. 

“You’re welcome” he said nonchalantly “anyway a little birdy told me you were here, I wanted to apologize for how Tony acted last night, he was completely out of line” he said with a frown. 

“It’s not your place to apologize for him. He’s a big boy. If he wants to apologize, he’ll come here.” Bucky answered with a dark look. “Anyway, I think it's time we went home, it's been a long day for everyone.” he said turning around to exit the trails. 

“Hey Bucky you know I didn’t mean anything by it, right?” Rhodey asked following them to the parking lot. 

“Yeah I know, it just feels like he doesn’t know what it's like to be a prisoner, or maybe he just forgot, but either way it's no way to treat another human being” Bucky answered unlocking his car. “I'll see you later buddy” he said helping peter in the backseat. 

“Yeah I'll see you” Rhodey answered with a small wave. And with that they left the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged, i love seeing reviews. i'll try to bring some more backstory in soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some filler, we get some mad Bucky and sad Peter tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's been a long time, I'm sorry life has just been crazy, with school and some personal crap, I've had like zero time to write. I promise I'll try to get another chapter up sooner. As always let me know what you think, and constructive criticism is very welcome.

Peter fell asleep on the way home from the park, and when he woke up, he was lying on Bucky’s couch, Bucky was nowhere to be seen. “Bucky? Are you here?” he called out, getting off the couch. 

“Hey kid, how'd ya sleep?” Bucky asked coming from around the wall between the kitchen and living room. Instead of answering Peter just walked over and hugged his legs, Bucky bent down and picked him up. 

“I was so scared” Peter whispered “Why was I so scared? I shouldn’t be scared, they made sure of that.” he cried into Bucky's shoulder. Bucky just shushed and held him, those early nights in hydra, when he did the same thing he's doing now, coming back to him. 

“It's ok bud, you're ok now, I'm here” He repeated those few things for next hour while Peter sobbed, at one point he moved to the couch and sat down, his arms getting tired from holding the boy. 

After a while Peter sat up, his eyes red and puffy, still sniffling, and said “Bucky, I need to be wiped” Bucky didn’t respond right away his mind trying to wrap around what Peter just said. “Please Bucky, or even just reprogramed, somethings not right, I'm not supposed to cry” peter begged. 

Bucky stood up, Peter sliding off his lap onto the couch, “Stay here” was all Bucky said before he walked out the door. 

Bucky was fuming, he sent a quick text to Steve asking him to go to his apartment and make sure Peter is ok, then he called Natasha, it rung 4 times before a quiet “Bucky?” he took a breath before speaking. “I need your help, meet me at Ballfields Café in 20 min” then he hung up, knowing she’ll be there. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Steve got Bucky's text and immediately went to his apartment to see what was going on. He knocked and was greeted with no answer, every bad thing that could've happened to Bucky and Peter went through his mind, what if they were captured, or worse, killed, he tried the knob and found it unlocked which again scared him. Slowly he opened the door, a small pistol held in front of him, not knowing what he was going to find. 

“Peter? Are you here?” he called out, hoping for an answer. The six-year-old slowly came out from behind the couch, a paring knife in hand. 

“Steve?” he asked through watery eyes, Steve nodded, with that confirmation peter ran to him. He started to climb up Steves legs, once he got waist height is when Steve broke out of his trance and picked him up so he was eye level. 

“What happened kid?” he asked, hoping Peter could give him some sort of explanation. 

“I don’t know, I told Bucky I needed to be wiped, or reprogramed, and he just stood up told me to stay put, and left” he answered breathlessly, tears already falling. 

“Ok, hey its ok. I'm sure Bucky isn't mad, he probably just needed some fresh air” he soothed, knowing what happened. He decided to put Peter down on a chair in the kitchen. 

“Give me your knife” he said holding a hand out towards the boy, “You hungry?” he asked, walking over to the fridge and opening it. 

“Um, yeah I guess so” Peter said, sniffling the tears slowing down. 

“How does pancakes sound?” Steve asked looking over at the boy. 

“I guess they sound good.... what are pancakes again?” Peter asked after a minute. 

“It's a breakfast food kinda like, sweet bread, but better.” Steve answered without hesitation, remembering what it was like introducing Bucky into them when he was first back in the world. He went about making pancakes quietly, making enough for Peter, himself, and Bucky, for when he eventually came back, which was a lot. 

Once finished with the pancakes, Steve got out butter and syrup, and divided the food up onto plates, putting Bucky's in the oven. “Steve, do you know when Bucky is gonna be back?” Peter asked innocently. 

“Honestly I don’t, but I know he’s gonna come back, I promise.” Steve answered, figuring that if he lied the kid would be able to tell. After that they ate in silence, and Steve put on some random movie. Neither one playing attention, both too deep in thought. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bucky got the café and picked a table hidden from the busy park, but also had vantage points so he wouldn’t be caught off guard if someone were to attack. Natasha got there directly on time and immediately saw Bucky at the table. 

“Hey, what's going on?” she asked getting straight to the point. Bucky would usually make some sarcastic comment like ‘I’m doing good, how about you’ but he was too mad. 

“I need your help, well technically I need Starks help but I need you to help me convince him" he said anger and annoyance lacing his voice. 

“What can I do?” she asked, taking the seriousness in his tone. 

“I need to take down Hydra, for good this time.” he said, pausing when a waitress came up and asked if they needed anything. “No thank you.” he answered watching her walk away before continuing. “They wiped Peter, and the only way I'm aware of doing that, is with the chair. They put him in the chair that brought me so much pain, the pain he must've been feeling, I don’t even want to imagine.” he said, the Winter Soldier trying to break out. 

“Ok, I'm in.” was all she said, and then she got up to leave, “By the way, Stark feels bad, his ego just won't let him tell you” she turned and walked away. 

Bucky sat there for another 10 minutes before getting up and going to his regular gym. Usually he went at night but he couldn’t go back home just yet, and Steve was there with Peter so he decided to go. It was pretty busy, but calm enough that no one was gonna pay attention to him if he broke a few punching bagses. Plus, everyone who went here knew who he was, so at least he didn’t need to cover the arm. He grabbed one of the 25 punching bags he had bought so he wasn’t wasting the gyms money, and started punching letting out all the anger and aggression he had stored up for the last hour, which was a lot, and went through 3 bags in 15 minutes. 

“Hey, you're, uh, Bucky Barnes, right?” some gangly kid asked. Bucky startled no realizing the kid was there. 

“Uh huh” he answered distractedly, still beating up this punching bag. “What's it to ya” he said once he saw the kid wasn't going to leave. 

“I was wondering if, uh, you could give me some pointers, I need to get better.” he said quickly and quietly. 

“Why do ya need to get better?” Bucky asked getting a fourth bag to hang up. 

“Well, I want to fight back.” he said “I get bullied a lot” he added at the questioning look on Bucky’s face. 

“Here is what you're gonna do...” he started to teach the kid some moves and the right stances, the feelings of rage he had forgotten in lieu of teaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like how this turned out. It took me a lot longer to write this than normal, but hey its really not my fault i got distracted on Instagram when I originally went on my phone to change the music. Anywho leave a comment and tell me stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like the story leave a comment and i might finish it.


End file.
